


Just This Once

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper gets restless on long trips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just This Once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ozmissage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozmissage/gifts).



> Written for ozmissage for the Five Acts meme on LJ.

"Pepper..."

 

She sighed into her phone. "I'm alone in my hotel room; there is no one who would care for miles. Phil, please?" It was the standard push and pull that happened every time she or he was on a business trip and she got... restless. "Just this once?"

 

He laughed softly and she knew she'd gotten further than usual for whatever reason. "It’s never just once with you." She could almost picture him, shaking his head in another hotel room, god only knew how far away.

 

"I haven't heard any complaints." That got another laugh. Time to up the game, she supposed as she draped the bathrobe she'd put on after her shower over the back of a chair and curled up in bed, the phone tucked up beside her ear. She let a slow, low hum out as she stretched. "At least the shower helped a little."

 

"You are impossible."

 

"I thought you liked that about me." She smiled and let a hand move down her stomach. "That and the thing I do with my tongue. That little noise I make when you kiss the inside of my thigh..." Her fingers brushed a particularly sensitive spot on her thigh and she found herself making that noise and getting a groan from him in return. "God, I wish you were here."

 

"Where are you?"

 

"As if you don't know." She moaned into the phone again as her fingers moved higher. She nearly whimpered when they finally reached their goal. "Phil..." Her head fell back against the pillow and she heard him swallow hard. "Milan. I'm in Milan... oh God..."

 

"Jesus, Pepper..."

 

She bit back enough of the groan she let out that she knew he heard it. Her fingers kept moving and she kept talking. "I need you here. I need your hands on me." She cried out as she slid two fingers into herself. "God, Phil... please!"

 

"I can be there in two hours."

 

"Hurry."


End file.
